


We Don't Have to Pretend to be in Love

by bluemoongirl99



Series: Is There Somewhere [2]
Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unplanned sequel to "Can We Pretend That We're in Love" that actually features a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have to Pretend to be in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertMoon/gifts).



> I originally wasn't going to write a sequel. But, I kept reading "Can We Pretend That We're in Love" over and over again and was really upset about the sad ending. I figured the Frerard fandom has suffered enough, and needs more happy endings. So, I sat down and wrote this. It ended up a little longer than I originally planned, but you can thank Halsey for inspiring me with her music once again. You should also probably thank my beta Charlie (tiny-charlie (fobfantasia)), and Nicole, for putting me in a good mood and making me want to write a happy ending.

**_Six_ **

 

Life moved on after that night. Frank picked himself up, and eventually moved out of Belleville. He got a gig with a band,  _ Pencey Prep _ . He really thought they were going to make it. 

It felt good to be playing guitar, it felt right. The slide of his fingertips against the neck, and the pick between his fingers felt more at home than screaming at his Father ever did. 

He thrashed around the stage, sweat dripping off his body like a hurricane. He all but made himself bleed every night. He loved it. He loved the roar of the crowd, and being able to scream out every word of each song. 

But despite living his dream, it wasn’t quite right. He still felt alone. He still felt empty when he crawled into the van after every show, with post-concert depression attempting to swallow him whole. 

John would give him a look as he smooshed himself into one of the dingy seats. Frank would shake his head and close his eyes. John never said anything, but he knew the words hung heavy in the air. 

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ No _ , Frank always thought. Green eyes, and a crooked grin always painted the black behind his eyelids when he got like this.  _ I’ll probably never be okay again.  _

 

**_Seven_ **

 

Gerard stared at the snow as it fell down in heavy flakes against the street. It coated everything white, and made him smile. That was until a memory filtered in around the snow. 

_ “It’s fucking freezing!” Frank exclaimed, his voice slightly muffled by his heavy jacket.  _

_ Gerard only gave him a wicked grin. His breath was shooting out of his mouth like puffs of smoke. Even though it was cold outside, his body was on fire. Frank was only touching his arm, but it was setting off all of his other nerve endings like a live wire.  _

_ “It’s snowing,” He stated dumbly, a smile crossing his crooked mouth.  _

_ “No shit!” Frank yelled, but he was smiling now too.  _

_ “It’s beautiful,” Gerard whispered as if in a trance. He looked past Frank so he could take in the snow, falling heavily from the sky.  _

_ “You’re beautiful,” Frank spoke. His words were confident, and Gerard expected a smirk. But when he looked over at him, he saw anything but. Frank eyes were boring into him as if trying to burn through his soul. It made Gerard’s stomach warm, and he found he couldn’t look away.  _

_ “I’m not beautiful,” he stated simply, finding his shoes to be a lot more interesting than they had been before.  _

_ Frank brought his mouth to Gerard’s ear and let his breath linger there, hot and wet. Gerard fought the urge to moan over how good Frank’s warm body felt pressed against him in the cold. “Agree to disagree,” he said softly, before meeting Gerard’s lips with his own.  _

“Thinking about someone?” Mikey spoke from beside him.

Gerard was jerked back to the present as he looked at his brother. “I was just…” he trailed off, looking at the snow once again. 

Mikey sighed. “Hey, there’s a Pencey Prep show next week, do you want to come with me?” 

Gerard glanced over at him, before shaking his head. “You know I can’t.” Mikey’s face was blank, but Gerard had spent his whole life detecting the smallest changes in emotions to know that his brother was frustrated. “I can’t, Mikey. I just - can’t.” 

Mikey followed his gaze to look at the snow. “I know.” 

 

**_Eight_ **

 

“I didn’t know who else to come to.” Gerard said from Frank’s doorstep. He looked like complete hell. His clothes were mismatched and rumpled, and his hair seemed to be defying gravity spectacularly by sticking up in all sorts of directions. 

But the part that really caught Frank’s attention were the bruises contrasting against his pale skin. There was a large one on his cheek that was a violent red, with an angry indigo in some places. There was dried blood around his nose, and a cut running down his left temple. 

Frank bit down all the emotions surging in his veins and all but shoved the older man into his apartment. He ushered him into his bathroom and grabbed his shitty first aid kit and got to work. 

“Who’s the fucker who did this to you,” Frank growled, as he gingerly applied some sort of ointment to the gash on the side of Gerard’s face. 

Gerard wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Frank pulled away and gripped onto the counter. He took a steadying breath before saying through gritted teeth. “Please tell me you’re not sleeping with the motherfuck who did this.” 

Gerard wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Frank ran his hands down his face shakily, trying not to imagine beating the scumbag who did this to a bloody pulp. When he had gathered himself enough, he knelt down in front of Gerard. He rested his hands onto his knees gently. 

“Why Gee? Why?” His voice cracked. 

At his words Gerard looked up at him, and Frank could see his eyes were shining. He slumped forward and Frank caught him easily in his arms. He could feel him shaking against him, and Frank only held on tighter. 

“I’m sorry,” Gerard choked out, it was mostly muffled by Frank’s shoulder. 

Frank stroked his hair. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you, baby. Everything’s going to be okay,” he soothed as Gerard cried. 

As he held Gerard against him, he actually believed his own words, for the first time in two years. 

 

**_Nine_ **

 

Frank was sitting next to Gerard on the couch. The events from the night previous was still fresh in both of their minds. But he couldn’t help the words that had been on his tongue since he had seen the older man on his doorstep. 

“Why did you walk out?” 

Gerard looked over at him, apparently startled. “What?” 

Frank met his gaze steadily. “I told you that I loved you, and you walked away.” 

“You don’t love me.” 

“What?” Frank replied incredulously.

“Frank. I’m a mess, you don’t love me. You loved the idea of me. I was Mikey’s cool older brother with an endless supply of alcohol and music, who gave great head.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Frank glared, he riled up now. “I hate to break this to you, but I don’t associate you with a fucking God-complex. Maybe the first couple weeks, but certainly not now. I know exactly who you are Gerard. You’re pretentious, you’re artistic, and you’re obsessed with your life being a disaster. But I’ll tell you one thing. Deep down, you’re just a scared little kid who’s afraid that if he falls in love, the person will leave just like your Daddy did.” 

“Fuck you,” Gerard spit. His fists were clenched. “You don’t know me.” 

Frank just shook his head, “But that’s the thing. I do know you. I know you so well it fucking hurts. I gave you everything, and you fucking walked away.” 

Gerard let out a strangled sound before grabbing onto Frank’s shirt, so that they were only a few inches apart. “Don’t you get it,” he seethed. “You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who won’t make you feel small. You deserve someone who will treat you like you hung the moon and stars.” 

“Don’t  _ you _ get it,” Frank threw his words back at his face, “I never wanted someone who would look at me like I hung the moon and stars, all I ever fucking wanted was you.” 

Without any further hesitation he covered Gerard’s mouth with his own. It was more teeth and tongue than anything. It was messy and sloppy, but it meant so much more than any of their other kisses had. 

Frank crawled into Gerard’s lap, and straddled him. He broke away from the kiss, and rested their foreheads together, while they both panted. “God, I missed you.” 

For the first time, Gerard’s eyes didn’t look sad, they looked bright. “I missed you too.”

 

**_Ten_ **

 

The faintest hints of light were drifting through the curtains of their bedroom. It was just barely dawn, and Frank wondered why he was awake. That was until he heard the loud wailing coming from the room down the hall. 

He groaned loudly before rolling over, hitting a solid body in his wake. To his displeasure his eyes fluttered open, and he was met with Gerard’s frame next to his own. He was positively passed out, his mouth hanging open and everything. Frank fought the urge to giggle, and take a picture. 

His staring contest with Gerard’s sleeping form was cut off by another set of excruciatingly loud crying, and he mumbled something that sounded a lot like “Jesus fucking Christ, I’m coming!” Before he got up the energy to stumble out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and padded his way out of the room, and into the one next to the bedroom. 

“I thought we agreed,” he spoke into the room, “no crying until 8am at the earliest.” 

The crying didn’t magically fade at his words so he walked over to the crib. He picked up the sobbing baby, “Hey, hey, hey, what’s my pretty girl got to cry about, huh?” He asked as he started rocking the baby back and forth. He glanced at the clock on the far wall, and realized the time. 

“Alright, let’s get some food in ya, and see how you feel then? Huh, pretty lady?” He teased as held the baby securely in one arm, and went into the kitchen. 

He heated up a bottle of formula, and tested it on his wrist. When he made sure it wasn’t too hot, he settled himself into the recliner in the living room and began feeding Layla. After her feeding, she was out like a light. When he got up he noticed Gerard staring at him from the bedroom. He stood with his arms crossed, his hip resting against the doorframe, and a dopey grin on his crooked mouth. 

Frank pressed a finger to his mouth to signify that Gerard needed to be quiet, as he made his way back into the nursery. He placed Layla’s sleeping body back into the crib as gently as he could. 

Once he had, Gerard swiftly swatted him on the ass, causing Frank to yelp, then look back down into the crib in panic. But, Layla was still asleep. Frank tore out of the nursery and back into the kitchen. 

“You could’ve woken her up!” Frank whisper yelled once he they were a safe distance away. 

“Sorry,” Gerard replied, but he didn’t look too sorry considering his wolfish grin. 

Frank eyed him wearily, as Gerard placed his hands on his hips. He began kissing his neck which made Frank let out a gasping breath. “I swear, you’re such a Mom. You get all hot and bothered whenever you see a man with some kids.” 

Gerard giggled, but continued to trail his mouth across Frank’s skin. He payed extra attention to the scorpion tattoo on his neck, which caused Frank to let out little breathy sounds. suddenly Gerard pulled away. “What did you think of me when you first met me? Or like, when you first started to like me?” 

Frank gave Gerard a confused look, “What?” 

A little bit of his confidence slipped away. “I don’t know, I just. It’s stupid nevermind.” 

“No it’s not…” Frank trailed off. “I was just caught off guard. I mean, I.” He shifted a little bit, and pressed Gerard against the counter. “The first thing I noticed was your eyes, I guess. They were always, flashing. I remember thinking they were kind of like highway signs, you know, at night? I also really wanted to feel your lips against my skin.” 

Gerard’s breath hitched at his words. “I want to have sex.” 

Frank raised his eyebrow, “Are you sure you’re not too tired?” 

At that Gerard rolled his eyes. “I fall asleep one time during sex and you never let it go.” 

Frank giggled, he actually fucking giggled, and pressed Gerard even closer. He didn’t think he would ever grow sick of feeling his warm body pressed against his own. “But for real, are you sure you’re good?” 

“God, Frankie. Don’t make me drag you into that bedroom, because you know I will.” 

Frank pressed his lips lightly to Gerard’s before mumbling. “I fucking love you.” 

  
Gerard only smiled back into the kiss. “I fucking love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Love you all. - Ash xx


End file.
